Total Drama Hullabaloo
Welcome to Total Drama Hullabaloo! [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 20:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Chapter One: The Unforgivable Curse "Hey there Total Drama fans!", said Chris the host of a hit reality show called Total Drama. "Are you ready for an all new season of Total Drama? This season twenty-five contestants will compete in challenges that are INSANE! HILARIOUS! And most important DRAMATIC-FILLED! This season these teens will be competing on a tropical island, that they think is "paradise". Haha, man are they wrong. This time I'm giving away 100,000,000 dollars! All that and much more, on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme song plays) "Looks like it's time to meet our contestants!", Chris announced as he pointed to a blue and white bus. "Here comes fan favorite veteran, Bridgette!". "Ah, it's nice to be back.", Bridgette said coolly, though not seeming entirely serious. "Yeah what's kept you from not quitting? You're obviously not cut out for reality shows.", said Chris who was obviously trying to taunt Bridgette. "We'll see about that McLean!", said Bridgette furiously. "The drama has started already!", Chris responded. "Next up is newcomer Mikey!" "Hey everyone! So great to be on TV! I'm gonna freak! This is going to be fun!", said a brown haired, wearing fashionable clothing and a big smile. "Yeah, the fun never stops!", Chris chuckled. "Look here comes Katie, Sadie and Justin!" "Awesome to be back.", Justin said as Katie and Sadie blused. "Hmm.... This isn't going to help ratings", Chris said as he tripped Justin who fell into Sadie, who fell into Katie, who fell into Bridgette, who fell into Mikey. "Owwww.", said Sadie. "I'm the one on the bottom.", said Katie. "S-sure about that?", Mikey struggled to say. "Look it's Noah!", Chris announced. "Fun to be-", Noah started though tripped on the dogpile. "Haha.", Chris laughed. "Don't I get an intro?", said a girl with pink pants, a black shirt and blonde hair with brown highlights. "Ahh, Jacee. Our popular girl with a rough childhood.", Chris said switching tones. "Welcome B! Got any words for us this time around?". "Guess not", Noah said still laying down. "Can we got on with it? "Right after this", Chris announced while he tripped B who fell onto Jacee who fell into the dogpile. "AwrgfklFDSFDILKZSF", said a voice. "What the-?", the contestants said together in a wary voice. "HELP!!!!!!!!", said another voice. "Get this freak off me!", said a girl with a blonde hair and a cheerleader uniform on with Ezekiel on her head. "Britney and Ezekiel!", Chris said smiling. "Why let a monster like that in?", said a good looking guy with a shirt with white and blue stripes and blonde hair. "Because he brings up the ratings", Chris said still smiling. "I was talking about the girl", said the boy. "This is Alexander", Chris said. "He's lookin' good!", Leshawna said walking out of the bus. "Welcome back, Leshawna", said Chris. "And here comes Geoff and Harold." "WOOHOO! LET'S PARTY!", Geoff said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you let 25 of us in! That's more than ever before.", Harold said. "We know Harold.", Chris said. "Oh yeah, Chef, come throw these kids in the dogpile!". "I love my job. At least I will when I get a pay raise.", Chef said as he threw all the contestants standing into the dogpile. Credits Britney belongs to Britneys2 Georgia belongs to EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Daisy belongs to Teddy74 Jacee belongs to Breakingmikey and was made by TDWT25 Alexander belongs to TDFANFRENCH Mikey belongs to Breakingmikey and was made by Dakotacoons BT belongs to Information Box and was made by TDWT25 Contestants Sadie(TDC).png|Sadie The Sweet Girl's Friend 150px-Katie.png|Katie The Sweet Girl Justin(TDC).png|Justin The Eye Candy Geoff.png|Geoff The Funniest Guy Around HaTDU.png|Harold The Dweeb 150px-Leshawna1.png|Leshawna The Sister With 'Tude Staci(LS).png|Staci The Compulsive Liar Dawn(LS).png|Dawn The Moonchild Izzy(TDC).png|Izzy The Psycho Hose Beast Silent B-TDROTI.png|B The Strong Silent Genius 290px-Noah-it-all.png|Noah The High IQ Trent9.PNG|Trent The Cool Guy Eva(TDC).png|Eva The Female Bully 105px-Zeketdr.png|Ezekiel The Semi-Feral Monster Mikey (Total Drama House).png|Mikey The Famehungry Indie Wiccan 100px-Britney k3.png|Britney The Cheerleader 158px-Iamdone1.png|BT The King of Revenge Bridgette arms.png|Bridgette The Surfer Girl 142px-Marcus.png|Marcus "Python" The Sabotaging Snake EvaBridgetteGwenRocksGeorgia.png|Georgia The Nicest Athlete 112px-Jacee(RP).png|Jacee The Abused Prom Queen Daisyn.png|Daisy The Shy Sweetheart _Alex_TDfanfrench.png|Alexander The Sarcastic Hunk Scarlett_(2).png|Scarlett The Strange Images.jpg|Hernando The Gnarly Newb Staff Chris.jpg|Chris McLean The Host With The Most Chef Hatchet.png|Chef Hatchet The Military Chef Blaineleytdhv.PNG|Blaineley The Ruthless Blonde Sierra(TDC).png|Sierra The Obsessive Uber-Fan